Egyptian Demigoddess
by Amaya Snow
Summary: When Olivia Luv is finally ready to go to the Brooklyn House and see her family. How will it go? Will she be ready to help defeat Gaea and Apophis by the next year? Okay so this is my first fanfic. Give me any suggestions in reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first fanfic enjoy!**

**Oh and check out my profile so you know how Olivia Luv is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO if I did this would be a book.**

**Olivia Luv's POV**

**A year ago**

Another hellhound! Do they not get it I am an Egyptian Magician I do not deal with Hellhounds! This time it came with a snake lady with poisonous arrows one quickly shot me and I blacked out. When I woke up I was wearing a horrid orange t-shirt that said Camp-Halfblood. Using my wand I quickly changed it into a navy blue tank top with black shorts. I also had my navy blue trident earrings my black skull anklet and my lightning bolt necklace. Suddenly a boy came in. "ANUBIS!" I screamed as I ran up and hugged him. Yay my best guy friend was here to save me. "I thought you were still in England. Oh so how's my uncle Osiris? Oh and did you bring Ammit?" Then I noticed that he was 3 years younger than Anubis. "Oh you're not Anubis. Btw where am I?" "Oh your at Camp-halfblood." "You'll be staying for a while." some blond kid said and then he grabbed me. I screamed, "Uncle Zeus help! as I took out the pendant he gave me. There was a flash of light and the other two kids covered their eyes which I don't get. The blond kid let go of me. Then I saw that my cousin Thalia was with him. "Thalia Uncle Zeus!" I yelled and gave them hugs. "He was hurting me. I showed them the bruises on my wrists. Uncle Zeus was really protective of me and I knew he wouldn't like this. "Jason!" he yelled. "Never treat Liv like that again!" "Why are you so protective of her? She's just an Egyptian." he sneered. "Wrong! She is a Greek and an Egyptian! I will explain more after I talk to Chiron." Suddenly Anubis appeared. "Liv are you hurt? Sadie's been wondering about you. Oh by the way I brought Ammit." The crocopoodle came out behind him. "Monster!" The Anubis look-alike screamed and swung his sword at it. I stepped in front of him and grabbed the sword before it hit Ammit. "NO!" he yelled. Then a look of shock came over the boys face when my soul wasn't sucked into his blade. "My Uncle Hades taught me how to resist that iron. So don't be so surprised." I explained as I flung his sword on the ground. I turned to Anubis. "How are Carter and Sadie? I haven't seen them in so long. I think the last time I saw them was when I ran away from my step-family." "They're fine. They started training blood of the pharaohs at The Brooklyn House. You should come by I heard that you found the djed amulet." "Yes I did actually. I was on my way there until I got attacked by more Hellhounds. Uncle Hades should really keep them locked up. Oh btw have you seen my new staff it turns into a cheetah. It's really fun to ride on you should try it." I turned to Jason, Nico and Uncle Zeus. "Shall we go? I really have to go train at the Brooklyn House I'm hosting Nephythys you know." Nico and Jason just stood there with their mouths open. "Close your mouths you'll catch flies!" I said and walked toward the Big House. How did I know where it was? Well let's just say I've been here already. I was just confused at first. When I reached the Big House I saw my Uncle Chiron. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. When he saw Zeus his face paled. "My Lord. What are you doing here?" "Jason was hurting my niece Liv so she screamed for me to come help. Of course I did she is the most powerful person ever." Jason and Nico's faces paled. Zeus turned to them. "Boys you do know she could have destroyed you on the spot right?" SUddenly in front of all the Camp Counslers the sign of Poseidon and Athena were over my head and the other ones were circling around me. My mom and dad came down and explained that when my mom was a Blood of the Pharaohs and human her and my dad fell in love and had a baby. My mom died and became Athena again just 6 years ago. I am the most powerful person alive because I combine 2 powerful bloods Greek and Egyptian and have been blessed by all the Greek and Egyptian major gods. Then my half brother Percy blurted out, "So where is she gonna stay?" "I think she'll alternate between Poseidon and Athena cabins." Chiron said. I was fine with that but when will I go to the brooklyn house?

**Okay so that was more just so you know how she came to Camp Half-Blood. The next chapter is where the story really starts. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter! Yay! Hope you guys read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO!**

**Nico's POV**

**One year later**

My girlfriend Liv and I had just been put on a quest we all had to go to the Brooklyn House to have Liv trained. Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Clarrise, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia and Travis had to come too. We were gonna learn Egyptian fighting techniques. We had to get ready because we were leaving tonight. Liv was currently staying at Poseidon's cabin. Or she was out with Connor and Travis pranking. I remembered that she was currently on a quest with Clarrise on a quest to kill a few hundred monsters so they should be back in about an hour.

**Olivia's POV**

So me and Clarrise just defeated a few hundred monsters in England. I decided it was a good time to pay my mate Artemis a visit. When I got to her house we shot some arrows and talked a bit. "Liv I heard you have to be going on a quest soon. To train at the Brooklyn House?" she said. "Yeah I get to see Sadie, Carter, Bast, Zia, Walt, Jaz, Cleo, and the rest of them again! I'm so excited!" I actually have to go now. I'm due back in an hour." I gave my BFF a hug and me and Clarrise were transported back to Camp Halfblood. Of course we were swarmed but I quickly made my way out. I had to go pack, I had to leave soon. I quickly made my way to poseidon's cabin to see that Piper had already packed all my clothes and Percy packed all my weapons including my cheetah and jackal staff. I took my magic kit and filled it with all my wands, staffs, magic items, and blessed jewelry. I also had on my amulet with the Egyptian Symbol of Nepthys, yes I am hosting a goddess. Oh and if you're wondering I'm a diviner but since I'm the daughter of Poseidon I can host Nepthys. Okay back to the story. So after I had finished packing I met Nico at the archery range. My BFF Artemis had taught me how to shoot so this is my favorite place to be. But Nico well let's just say never let him shoot an apple on your head. So after I split 4 arrows we took a little break. Now do you know how gross it is when you see your brother and sister making out. Well that's what I saw when I was going to the bathroom. My brother and sister making out. I was literally scarred for life. Well when I got back Nico was gone probably off to some graveyard. So I went to make sure that everything was packed I found out that Piper forgot to pack my favorite dress for going to parties. A one shoulder navy blue sparkly dress. That daughter of Aphrodite what am I gonna do about her?

**3 hours later**

So we were finally gonna leave for the Brooklyn House, I can't wait. I get to see my cousins. Didn't know I was related to Carter and Sadie? Well my Mom was Ruby Luv's sister. So after Argus drove us to Brooklyn we walked to the Brooklyn House. Which was a huge white mansion. I opened the door and saw Sadie and Carter arguing. "SADIE! CARTER! Will you stop arguing for a minute to say hello to your only cousin!" I shouted. "I can see how you're related now." I heard my boyfriend murmur. I turned around and gave him a death glare, he quickly hid behind Percy. Finally they turned and saw us. "Luv! When did you get here! Carter say hello to my favorite cousin Luv." Sadie exclaimed. "You're related to us?" Carter asked. "Oh I haven't met you yet have I? Let me introduce myself. Olivia Luv, host of Nepthys, daughter of Poseidon and Sophie Luv who is now Athena and magician of the 21st nome now." I told him. He just stood there with his mouth open, it was quite funny. Then Sadie punched him. "Oh nice to meet you. So your mother is Athena who was mortal for a while and was our mother's sister?" he asked. "Correct." I said. "Oh but I have visited you probably don't remember me. I came last Christmas and trained with you guys for a while." Travis coughed and i remembered they were all there. " Oh let me introduce you. This is Travis and Connor Stoll sons of Hermes. Clarrise daughter of Ares. Thalia and Jason son and daughter of Zeus. Piper daughter of Aphrodite. Leo son of Hephaestus. My boyfriend Nico son of Hades. My brother Percy also known as seaweed brain son of our dad Poseidon, and Annabeth my sister daughter of my mom Athena." Sadie just nodded and showed them to their rooms. I got my own room newt to Sadie's since she knew me best.

**Carter's POV**

**The next day**

So I just found out that we were training the most powerful person on the planet. That means we are gonna have a lot of monsters coming around. When I got down Liv had already finished breakfast and was battling her boyfriend Nico with a kopesh. Wait is that my kopesh! I ran up to her and grabbed it out of her hands. Nico took this chance to try to grab her but she quickly unsheathed a sword and disarmed him. Wow she was good! Then she turned to me I noticed her eyes had turned red. "Why did you do that! I was practicing!" she yelled. She quickly swung her sword at me but luckily I ducked out of the way. We started to battle. I thought I was gonna win in a minute but she was really good. While I was thinking she disarmed me and was about to behead me when Percy came running toward us. "Liv stop! Calm down stop using the gift of Ares!" Suddenly Liv's eyes returned to their natural sea green. "Did I do it again?" she asked Nico. "Yeah right after Carter took your kopesh. You were about to kill him." Liv sighed and turned to me. "Can I please have the kopesh Anubis gave me back? It has my name on it." I looked to see her name in hieroglyphics engraved on the blade. I handed it back to her. "Sorry it looked a lot like mine." I explained "Never get me angry the gift of Ares is the hardest to control but Nico and Clarrise help me control it. If you do get me angry I turn into a ruthless killing machine. Carter I'm the best warrior at camp. I can use any weapon I want. I could've killed you in a second! You were lucky Percy calmed me down." SHe then sheathed her sword and kopesh. "Percy can you please help me to my room I think I'm gonna faint. After they went upstairs Nico looked at me anger in his eyes. "Never do anything to Liv to get her angry she can wipe out everyone in the house if she gets angry." with that he went to his room and I was left with the shock of being beaten senseless by a 13 year old girl.

**Liv's POV**

So my cousin took my kopesh and unleashed the gift of Ares. I almost killed Carter. I wish I could control it. After Percy brought me to my room I Iris messaged my Uncle Ares. "Hey Liv! How's my little warrior doing?" he asked. "Well I just arrived at the Brooklyn House and was training with Nico to try to control your blessing when my cousin came and took my kopesh. Then I got really angry and almost killed him!" "Whoa you have got to show me that sometime! How about I come by tomorrow and help you learn how to control my blessing?" I was instantly happy. "Yes! I can't wait to see you and Clarrise will be really happy to see you too! Thank you, I'll go tell the others to prepare." Then the Iris message ended. I quickly ran to tell Clarrise, Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie, and Nico that Ares was coming tomorrow. Percy seemed worried though. I can't wait till tomorrow!

**Okay wow no comments on the first chapter. That makes me really sad. Doesn't matter though. Okay so I need an OC female magician who is obsessed about Nico and tries to steal him from Liv. Please put some in reviews. I also need a male magician who wants to date Liv. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know no one is really reviewing so I won't put in the OC magicians till the next chapter. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC**

**Percy's POV**

So yesterday Liv announced that Ares was coming to visit. Let's just say me and Ares aren't the best of friends. So this morning when I woke up with a sword pointed at my throat I freaked. Then I saw it was Liv with Conner and Travis. My sister and the Stoll Brothers fell down on the floor laughing and I realized I was in my boxers and Connor had a camera! I attempted to make water ruin the camera but I forgot that Liv was a daughter of Poseidon and stronger than me. So I ended up soaking wet with wet boxers. Then Connor snapped another picture and I lost it. I pulled Riptide on them and Liv reacted quickly and pulled her kopesh. We battled until I was on the floor with a kopesh at my throat. Liv sheathed her kopesh and helped me up. "Okay Percy did what happened yesterday to Carter teach you nothing?" I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Oops I forgot." I replied. "Travis did you post the pictures on Facebook yet?" Liv asked. "Yes ma'am." he replied. "Good let's go then." she said and they walked out. I quickly changed and went downstairs. I saw Nico and Liv making breakfast. Well Liv was Nico was ordering a skeleton to. "Nico!" Liv screamed as the skeleton started trying to cook her. Nico then sent the skeleton back and Liv resumed making blue pancakes. Wow what else can this girl do? "Here Percy." she said while handing me pancakes. "Thanks." I replied. After I finished I went to talk to Sadie. I knocked on the door and heard a come in. "Sadie has Liv always been able to do like everything?" I asked. "What do you mean Percy?" she replied. "Like has she always been able to cook and fight and sing and like be perfect!" I said frustrated. "Oh yeah pretty much. SHe She's had to learn to do thing by herself. Until she came to you guys she's been training with the Greek and Egyptian gods. You did know that right?" Sadie explained. "We knew she had been on the run but not for 3 years. We definitely didn't know she had been training with the Greek and Egyptian Gods!" I exclaimed. "Percy her best friend is Artemis have you noticed how she calls all of the gods aunt, uncle, of cousin? They were her only family! She's hosting Nepthys! She lived in both the Duat and on Mount Olympus! Percy she is practically a goddess!" Sadie yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't know that." I murmured. "Percy she only lived in England for 2 years with me. The other 11 years she's been living on Mount Olympus and in the Duat training. Percy did you know she didn't know how to speak English? She only knew Ancient Greek and Egyptian. When the gods sent her to us she was scared and alone with no idea where she was or what everyone was talking about. That was only 2 years ago. You have to be sweet and patient with her okay?" Sadie said. "Okay." I replied and walked out. I didn't know about all that why didn't she tell me or anyone else. Why only Sadie? I went to her room to ask her. I saw she was talking to Poseidon. "Dad I haven't told them yet? When should I?" I heard her ask. "Soon Liv soon." my father replied and she ended the Iris message. "Percy you can come in now." she said. "How did you know I was there?" I asked. "You didn't tell me that you just entered the mortal world 2 years ago?" She seemed to flinch. "Did Sadie tell you that?" she said. "I asked you first." I replied. "Yes I have lived most of my life on Olympus and in the Duat. Yes I do have a stepfamily but I only stayed with them for a month. I just didn't want people to think I was so special. I wanted to be a regular demigod and magician. Not someone who has lived their whole life on Olympus and in the Duat." she answered. "Yes Sadie did tell me. Does anyone else know about this?" I asked. "Just Chiron no one else. Not even Nico knows." she said. "Percy please don't tell anyone about this." she begged. "I won't unless I have to. I swear on the Styx." I said and walked out.

**Liv's POV**

After the encounter with Percy and revealing my entire past to him I went down to train with Uncle Ares. I took out my sword and then some one snuck up on me. Now let me tell you that it is NOT a good idea to do that most of the time I almost behead you. It was Nico so I instantly calmed down. "Nico! You could have died! I could've struck you with lightning or beheaded you! What were you thinking!" I yelled. "I was thinking that you would calm down and not hurt me." he said. I hit him in the back of the head. "Really and what if I didn't see you?" I asked. "Oh well…" he mumbled. "Exactly! Be careful next time." I screamed. He looked down embarrassed. "Idiot." I murmured. "What?" he said. I gave him a quick kiss. "Do you wanna train a little like without the gift of Ares?" he said. "Sure" I replied. I don't really know why he's asking to get his butt kicked. I beat him plenty without the gift of Ares. I pulled out my sword from Poseidon it was called Delphinus it was made specially for me from a star of the constellation Delphinus. We got into battle position and he made the first move. He charged predictable. I sidestepped and swung Delphinus. I knocked his blade out of his hand and it went skittering across the floor. Then he did the one thing I didn't expect** (Sarcasm intended)**. He tackled me. But he had a pretty tight grip so I kinda kneed him where it hurts. While he was on the floor in pain I pointed my sword at his throat. "I surrender!" he said and I laughed. "You are too easy to beat you know!" I said and gave him a quick kiss. I ran to the training center and started battling Ares. He swung at my head and I ducked and cut him on the leg. We were evenly matched though I seemed to know every strategy he had. At the end we both got to tired and stopped. "You know Capture the Flag is tonight you should go with everyone. Bring a few magicians too. I also suggest you train there a little too." he suggested. "Okay I will and I'll put my skills to the test." I said then he disappeared. I ran to tell the others. "Guys we're going back to Camp Halfblood! Capture the Flag is tonight and we're gonna stay at Camp Halfblood for a while. Sadie Carter you guys are coming too so bring a few magicians." I said. My Greek friends let out cheers and Piper Jason and Leo looked like they just won the lottery. But my cousins looked confused. "Who should we bring?" Carter asked. "How about Jaz, Walt, Cleo, Julian, Felix, and Alyssa?" "Okay then I'll tell them to pack." she answered and went to tell them all.

**5 Hours Later**

We had just arrived at Camp Halfblood and it was dinner time. I saw that there was a new kid at the Hermes table and went to greet him. Turns out I knew him. We went to the same school in England. His name was Daniel and he had just arrived yesterday. He was a son of Hermes and was pretty cute. He had blond curly hair and brown eyes. He had that kind of smirk that made it seem like he was about to prank you. Now I know Nico is my boyfriend but seriously Daniel is really cute and sweet!"Hey how have you been?" he said. "Oh I've been fine you know training, singing, skateboarding. The usual." "That's great! I haven't seen you in so long. Not since a year ago right?" "Yep not since I came to Camp Halfblood. We should hang out soon!" I suggested. "Definitely! WE can go skateboarding and I can show you around!" I heard a growl and turned to see Nico standing behind us with an angry look on his face. "Hi Nico, what's up?" I asked. "Who's your friend Liv?" he asked trying (and failing) to hide his anger. "Oh this is Daniel he's a son of Hermes." I replied. "Daniel this is Nico my boyfriend son of Hades. Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Olivia Luv daughter of Poseidon and Athena when she was a mortal, Magician of the 21 nome, and niece of Osiris." I said. Sorry is something wrong?" I asked because his mouth was open. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said and dragged Nico to Poseidon's table. "What's wrong with you Nico? I talk to one boy and you freak out! I thought you were about to slice him to bits with your sword!" I whisper shouted. "I just don't trust him that's all!" Nico said while looking down. I saw that he was blushing. "Are you jealous?" I said really surprised. "No! Why would I be jealous of Daniel!" he said. "Nico you're my boyfriend I only love you. Just chill out. I went to school with Daniel so we're going skateboarding tomorrow and I'm gonna show him around okay." I explained. Nico seemed to loosen up a bit. "Come on let's go Capture the Flag is starting!" I said and hurried to get my armor. It was the Poseidon, Hades, Zeus,Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena and the magicians against everyone else. It was a pretty fair fight now that the Aphrodite cabin fights since Piper became the leader. The plan for the Hermes and Aphrodite cabin to distract them them the Hephaestus and Zeus cabin would protect the flag along with the magicians. While Hades, Poseidon and Athena cabin would go look for their flag. We quickly split up and I was with Percy I couldn't let him stay with Annabeth they would probably make out or something. Well guess what we found their flag. They hid it on Zeus' fist. It was surrounded by the Ares cabin. "Percy we have to use the river to drag them away from the flag." I told him. He nodded and we made a giant tsunami to wash all the Ares kids away. Then there was the problem of the Apollo kids. They were shooting sonic arrows! I hate those things especially with my sensitive ears. I quickly cut a few of them in half but I saw that one hit Percy in the chest and bounced right off of him. "Nico! Annabeth! We found the flag but we need help!" Suddenly one of the Apollo kids fell down unconscious. Definitely Annabeth's work. Suddenly Daniel appeared next to me. "Thank god I thought I was done for!" I said as he handed me earplugs. Suddenly a skeleton grabbed him and pulled him away from me. Only one person I knew could do that. "Nico! Stop it! We'll never win Capture the Flag if you're attacking your own teammate." I cried while trying to get the skeleton off of Daniel. "Nico show yourself! Stop this madness!" He suddenly appeared out of the shadows. "Stop this please!" I said. Suddenly the skeleton disintegrated and Uncle Hades appeared. I ran to Daniel who was in shock. "Daniel are you okay? Did the skeleton hurt you? I need a medic!" I shouted when I saw the gashes on his arms and torso from the skeleton. My friend April appeared along with her brother Dylan. They brought him to the infirmary. I turned to Nico. "Why would you do that! Daniel is the only person I know from England and now he probably will never want to hang out with me again! We're over!" I screamed and ran to Percy crying. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay everything will be alright." he said trying to make me feel better. Sadie Carter and Anubis appeared. "What happened?" Sadie asked. "You know my friend Daniel I went to school with him. Well he's a son of Hermes and now Nico is being horrible to him! So I broke up with him and now Daniel probably hates me because Nico's skeleton tried to kill it! So I broke up with Nico. For being so bloody mean to my friend! Now I don't know what to do Sadie!" I said. "Wait Nico tried to kill Daniel. As in Daniel Scotts! As in me you and Sadie's best friend!" Anubis shouted. "Yeah that Daniel. The one who brought me to the middle school dance. Also the one who beat up that guy who tried to kiss me." I answered. "Wait who's Daniel?" Carter asked. "Daniel was me, Anubis, and Sadie's best friend in England we were all one big group. When there were dances Anubis and Sadie would go together and me and Daniel would go together. He scared off any boy who I didn't like who tried to date me. He was also my fake boyfriend when we went places. You know in case some guys tried to ask me out." I explained to Carter. "We should go see how he's doing!" I exclaimed and we all ran to the infirmary. There was a few Apollo kids healing him so i waited until they were done. Then we all approached him. "Are you mad at me?" I asked. "No of course not I'm mad at your boyfriend Nico!" Daniel said. "Ex-boyfriend I broke up with him." I said. "Oh I'm sorry." he said. "It's okay I couldn't have him killing my best friend could I?" I said. Suddenly Nico came running in. "Liv I'm so sorry! I just got jealous! Please give me a second chance!" he begged. "Nico! You tried to kill my best friend how can I ever trust you!" I shouted. "Really I had a bunch of other guy friends from England too! I'm pretty sure they were demigods too! In fact here that are!" I said as my friends Chase, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler **(Just watched the Covenant)** came in. "H-how did you know that?" Percy asked. "I'm a diviner remember?" I said. "Everyone this is Caleb son of Hephaestus I pointed to the boy who resembled Taylor Lautner. Chase son of Athena, Reid son of Hermes, Pogue son of Dionysus, and Tyler son of Ares. Oh and Nico just so you know they're my best friends and the group me Sadie and Anubis used to hang out with. So they are very protective of me and Sadie. I suggest you be careful of what you say." I warned him. I turned to my friends, "How are you guys! I haven't seen you in forever!" I gave each one of them a hug. When I got to Pogue he gave me a bear hug. "Can't breath!" I gasped. He let go and we all burst out laughing. When I was in England I lived with my stepfamily for about a week. Then I ran away I ended up living with Caleb. He's my big bro. After that Daniel got up. He was perfectly fine but wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his six pack. Nico stormed out and I tossed Daniel a shirt. We went outside and I showed them around. Suddenly I stopped short. "Liv what's wrong?" Tyler asked. I pointed toward Nico. He was with a girl named Susan daughter of Apollo. Kissing her. I ran away in tears they all came after me. "That guy's dead!" Chase proclaimed and I knew it was true. Susan is cursed by Hades. She gives the kiss of death.

** Okay so Nico was starting to annoy me so I might just cut his character. Like I mean he'll be dead but his ghost still is an active character. I'm thinking of putting Liv with either Pogue or Daniel what do you think if no one reviews I'm just gonna choose myself.**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay so if anyone reads this I'll be updating more recently after June 21 cause that's when school finishes for me. Also I will be starting a new story for an anime show called Fairy Tail. Here's a preview.**

**Lucy's POV**

I had been wandering in the forest for a month now. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial dragon slayer. I'm half dragon though. My mother Layla Heartfilia or her real name Celeste was a dragon in human form. On July 7, 777 she disappeared. That same day my father kicked me out. Jude Heartfilia is the cruelest person I know. I was getting hungry so I ate some light. It's something only Celestial Dragon slayers can do. I remember my mother would take me to this forest to train. I was the only one who knew she was a dragon, she told me when I was 4. Now I'm 10. Six years of training she taught me how to use special moves that only I could do. I miss her so much


End file.
